Coyote Ugly 2: Rachel's Story
by JKerry
Summary: Rachel finds herself wondering if she still enjoys working at the bar after seeing Violet's success. Does she have other talents to work with than just a bartender?
1. Chapter 1

**Coyote Ugly 2: Rachel's Story**

**Rachel Timmins sighed as she pulled another pint that Friday night in the **_**Coyote Ugly**_** bar. She never thought she'd heard herself say this, but she was beginning to feel that the bar was getting kinda **_**boring.**_

**She was beginning to feel tired of being known as the 'New York Bitch' all the time, as her friends at the bar dubbed her. "Here you go, honey," she said to a customer with wink as she gave him the pint. "Thanks, darlin'," he replied and winked at her too. Rachel then moved to another part of the bar, away from him. **_**Don't even think about it, son, **_**she thought. As she looked around the jam packed bar, Rachel felt tired of always keeping her guard up around her. She wanted to calm down. **_**Geez, I hope this isn't a sign of old age, **_**she thought.**

**Just then her best friend, Cammie, walked over to her and grabbed her hand excitedly. Rachel always thought Cammie acted like an excited little girl sometimes. Cammie was the one who showed her the ropes when she first started here as a bartender two years ago. She never found out how long Cammie had been working here for, and looked at her in envy as she seemed to find a way to STILL be able to get excited and have a laugh. **

**"Come on, Rach," she said, her face flushed with excitement. "Let's show them what the Russian Tease and the New York Bitch are made of," she said, before dragging Rachel up on the bar. Their favorite song was playing, and they danced and swayed to the music. Rachel found herself doing this automatically to an enthusiastic crowd. **

**She finished dancing with Cammie to a loud round of applause, and the two high fived each other before getting down from the bar and started to serve drinks again. "Hey, Lil, where's Jersey? Is she coming tonight? The place is getting busy, we need her," Rachel shouted to her boss over the noisy crowd. Lil was serving two customers at the time before she shouted back, "She's coming in half an hour. Said she was hold up- something to do with Kevin!" Lil said. Rachel rolled her eyes as she served another customer.**

**It was just like Violet to choose her boyfriend over them. At the same time, she envied Violet for having a boyfriend. Rachel knew that her reputation made herself a little cut off from men, she felt she came into contact with two kinds of men: men who were scared of her or men who were rough and huge, wanting that adrenaline from a feisty chick. None of which Rachel wanted to get close to or form a relationship at all. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Cammie. **

**"Hey, Cam. What's up?" Rachel asked. Cammie smiled. "Hey, Rach. I just wondered if I can talk to you for a sec? Do you have a loo break coming up?" She asked, sophisticated as ever. Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Thanks for the offer, but you know I don't swing that way, Cam," she said dryly with a grin.**

**Cammie hit her lightly on the arm. "Look, I need to tell you some news about me and Al. Please, can I talk you in your break?" She asked. Rachel grinned and nodded. "OK. I'm on a break in five. I'll meet you in the loos then," she said, and Cammie gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, Rach," she said before Lil gave them a pointed 'get back to work' look. So Rachel and Cammie went back to pulling pints again.**

**Rachel needed some brandy for a customer, and asked the newbie, Casy, if she could pass it to her. To Rachel's frustration, the newbie dropped the bottle. Apparently, she still hadn't quite learnt the tricks with bottles yet. **

**"I'm sorry," she said rather shakily, as Lil got her a mop and a bucket. "Clean it up," Lil told her in a no nonsense tone before she went back to serving customers. The jukebox was playing I love Rock 'n' Roll when Violet arrived. "Jersey! You're early!" Lil exclaimed. Violet grinned. "Yeah, Kevin let me come in tonight as he had to go to work instead," she said. Lil grinned back at her. "You're a life saver," she said, as she handed Violet a bottle to a customer that needed serving.**

**Rachel took this opportunity to go for a loo break. "Lil! Cammie and me are going for a five minute break. See you in a minute, yeah?" She yelled over the din. "OK, but be back here in five on the spot," Lil yelled back.**

**Cammie finished serving a customer before walking with Rachel to the loos. Rachel wondered what it was she was going to tell her. Was she pregnant? Had she and Al been fighting again? Had they broken up?**

**As soon as they entered the loos, Cammie held up her hand to Rachel excitedly. "Guess what?" She asked with an enormous grin on her face. Rachel looked at her hand, and was surprised to see a ring with a huge, massive, diamond rock sparkling on Cammie's finger. "Al proposed last night! We're getting married!" Cammie gushed excitedly. For a moment, Rachel felt envious again, but she saw how happy her friend looked and the jealousy melted away. She and Cammie had been friends for a good two years now, and Cammie was okay. She deserved to be happy. After getting over the shock, Rachel smiled and gave her a bear hug. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you, Cam," she said happily. Cammie hugged her back before stepping back. "Thanks, Rach," she said, a bit seriously this time.**

**"I know it must be hard for you, being single still, and well, I want you to know, I still think of you as my best buddy, and I won't leave you," she said. She then took a deep breath. "In fact, I was wondering, would you be my bridesmaid of honour?" She blurted out before she lost the nerve.**

**Rachel's mouth hung open in shock. But it was a nice surprise. "Of course I will, Cammie!" She said, and the two girls hugged each other excitedly again. "You deserve to be happy, Cam," Rachel found herself saying. "You're a good pal. So because Al's going to make an honest woman out of you, does this mean you're leaving us?" She asked. Cammie grinned and shook her head.**

**"Course not, babe. Al loves it when I work here-he says it makes our relationship exciting," she said. "OK. Have you told the others? What about Lil?" Rachel asked. "I've told Lil at the start of my shift this evening," Cammie told her. "She was cool about it. Jersey and Casy are the only ones who I haven't told. I'll tell them when they're on their break, so please don't say anything, okay?" She asked. Rachel nodded. "Of course. You can trust me, Cam," she said. Cammie smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I knew I could count on you," she added, before they shared one last hug.**

**"Well, let's get back out there. Showtime," Cammie told Rachel with a wink, and she bounded back into the bar. Rachel followed suit. Cammie was right, it was hard for her to see her friend happy and loved up. Rachel felt the sudden need to go home and have an early night. She'll see what time Lil needs her till, then she'll go home as soon as possible, she decided as she walked back behind the bar. But if the looks of the crowd tonight was anything to go by, it could be a long while before she got home. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coyote Ugly: Rachel's Story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

With a weary sigh, Rachel unlocked the front door to her apartment and went inside. She closed the door behind her and collapsed tiredly on the sofa. She gazed around her living room as she tried to stay awake. The bar was busy that night, she didn't get home until way past 1am.

She yawned as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV, trying to calm herself down as she was still on a high from her work. It was her usual routine. She looked around the apartment and saw she needed to clean up. Her apartment was small, she had a sofa, coffee table, tv, and kitchenette all in one room. She had a small bedroom and bathroom, but it suited her just fine.

Rachel switched off the TV before finding out she had an answer machine message. She clicked it on. "Hey, Rach," a happy voice said, "it's Vi. Have you heard about Cammie? It's great news, right huh? Listen, Kev and I are gonna move into our own place! Would you like to come and visit me sometime and help me move stuff? Ring us back if you're interested. Take care, Rach," she said, before the end of message tone beeped.

Rachel sighed and flopped on to the couch. _Great, another Coyote is moving on with her life, _she thought moodily. _What am I gonna do?_ She wondered. It was a year since she had a boyfriend, and that didn't last long. He said he was intimidated by her and thought her rowdy ways at work were 'scary'.

Rachel snorted as she remembered when they split up. _What a wimp he was, _she thought. Then her eyes fell on the mail. She picked up a paper and found herself drawn to the personal ad section. Then she found it. _Double dating agency?_ She thought.

_Hey, might not be such a bad idea, _she thought as she read the ad. It was being held in the New York community centre the next evening. Rachel found herself warming to the idea more and more as she thought about it. It could work. She had tomorrow off from work, and she had never gone to a dating agency before. With a grin, she circled the ad with a felt tip pen before yawning and checking her watch. 2pm. _Better get to bed, _she thought, before getting up slowly and making her way to her bedroom.


End file.
